Parem o casamento!
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Side-story de Olimpus High. Presente de níver para Metal Ikarus. Annabel é sequestrada às vésperas da peça. Vaan e Tales precisam correr contra o tempo e usar técnicas não muito convencionais de salvamento... CAPÍTULO FINAL ON!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.. Mas meus advogados já estão cuidando disso... ahem. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**- O personagem Vaan Connor foi criado por Metal Ikarus; Tales Annemisé Molko foi criado pela Shina com. Annabel Scott é minha criação.**

**SINOPSE: Side-story de Olimpus High. ****Presente de níver para Metal Ikarus. Annabel é sequestrada às vésperas da peça. Vaan e Tales precisam correr contra o tempo e usar técnicas não muito convencionais de salvamento...**

**NOTA: Estou tentando me adequar às normas gramaticais em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009. Caso tenha escapado alguma coisa, por favor me avisem. Sabem como é, ainda sou do tempo do trema...**

**

* * *

**

**Ikarus-sama, não me mate! T.T**

**Pois é, pra variar acabei me enrolando pra postar... mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? 8D**

**Esta fic é um presente de níver para o Ikarus-sama ambientado no universo de Olimpus High (como a gente meio que andou conversando por MSN uns tempos atrás, né, Ikarus?). Não tinha muitas ideias para uma aventura solo do Vaan, mas o Ikarus não levou a mal eu envolver o "Trio Parada Dura" de OH – Vaan, Tales e Annabel.**

**Em virtude de OH ser uma fic de fichas, evitei ao máximo usar personagens de outras pessoas, já que não tenho permissão para usá-los (e eles não teriam uma participação tão essencial assim, então achei melhor simplificar). Usei apenas o Tales porque, afinal, Vaan sem Tales em OH é quase um Batman sem o Robin XD A Shina com me deu permissão (obrigada, Shina!), claro.**

**Esta fic terá mais um capítulo, pelo menos. Ikarus-sama, peço desculpas pela enrolação. **_**Happy**_** níver (atrasado x.x)! Desejo tudo de melhor: muita paz, muita saúde, muita luz no seu caminho! E o presente (migué de sempre a seguir:) é simples, mas de coração 8D**

**E, como tô postando essa fic dia 20, também desejo muitas alegrias à Pure-Petit Cat, que faz níver hoje n.n**

_**Kissus**_** a todos, espero que curtam essa ficzinha sem compromisso n.n**

**

* * *

**

**PAREM O CASAMENTO!**

Uma bela manhã fulgurava pelas grandes janelas da Olimpus High. Semideuses aproveitavam o sábado livre para passearem pelos corredores, aproveitar os jardins... e...

- Peraí, gata, assim você me magoa! – Um rapaz moreno corria atrás de uma bela loira. Outro rapaz o observava no fim do corredor, revirando os olhos com cara de "Esse aí não tem jeito, mesmo..."

- Quantos foras já levou hoje, Vaan?

- Você diz como se não fosse temporário... – Vaan soltou um muxoxo.

- Você não muda, né? – Tales cruzou os braços.

- Ok, se você não curtiu eu estar _levando um papo_ com a sua irmã...

Tales bufou.

- Ela não é minha irmã!

- Gatinha daquele jeito? Só pode ter vindo da sua mã... – O olhar frio que Tales lhe lançou o fez mudar rapidamente de assunto – Ahem, enfim. E aí, o que anda fazendo? Ah, Tales, não me diga que tá estudando logo _hoje_! É sábado, pó! – Vendo as folhas na mão do belga.

- "Logo hoje", sim! E isso aqui não são anotações, são as falas da peça! Ou se esqueceu de que a apresentação é hoje à noite?

Vaan engoliu em seco. Claro que esquecera... logo à noite seria a estreia da peça de Perseu e Andrômeda. Corriam boatos de que os próprios deuses se dignaram a assistir à apresentação de seus filhos. Os professores corriam pra lá e pra cá tentando preparar as instalações mais "dignas de um deus".

- Ah, é mesmo...

- Ironia você esquecer isso, já que foi _você_ que me colocou nessa roubada – Murmurou Tales, as faces coradas – Por falar nisso, estou procurando a Annabel... a gente tinha ficado de... de... de ensaiar um pouco agora de manhã e... – A voz morrendo aos poucos ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Vaan.

- Bom, eu não vi... já procurou no jardim?

- No jardim, na horta, até no quart... _cof_,digo, até perguntei à companheira de quarto dela... e ninguém a viu hoje.

- Hum, que estranho... – Fez Vaan – Bom, já que não tô fazendo nada mesmo... posso até te ajudar, vamos...

**

* * *

**

Já passava do meio-dia. Procuraram por todo o colégio, mas nem sinal da filha de Deméter. Ninguém a havia visto naquela manhã, e os dois já estavam um tanto preocupados com o sumiço repentino da garota.

Estavam sentados em um dos bancos do jardim da amiga, pensando em algum outro lugar em que a _hippie_ poderia estar, quando uma moça se aproximou correndo da dupla.

- Ei, Vaan!

- Maninha?

- _Maninha_? – Estranhou Tales. Vaan deu de ombros.

- Ela também é filha de Hermes. Somos todos uma grande família aqui, carinha, se ainda não sacou – Vaan se voltou para a mocinha – Falaí...

- Eu fiquei sabendo que estão procurando a Scott... – A garota tomou fôlego e começou a tagarelar – Então, eu não a vi, mas uma amiga da minha colega de quarto disse que uma outra amiga dela, filha de Hefesto, por sinal, tinha visto um carinha _muito_ estranho perto do dormitório dela...

Tales parecia tonto com a quantidade de informações que a menina soltava por minuto, mas Vaan nem piscava.

- E como era esse carinha, Vicky?

- Olha, ele era alto...

- E que mais?

- Só isso, não deu pra ver mais nada. Ele tava usando uma capa negra com capuz...

Tales se exasperou.

- Um cara vestido desse jeito nos dormitórios femininos e a tal amiga da sua amiga nem dá o alarme?

- Sei lá, não fui eu que vi – Tales afundou o rosto nas mãos murmurando um "Dai-me forças..." – Mas olha, cara, com tanta gente esquisita nessa escola eu nem ficaria surpresa com o guarda-roupa de alguns...

Tales bufou, mas Vaan deu de ombros.

- Mais alguma coisa? – O belga rosnou.

- Hum... aah, tinha sim! Nas costas dessa capa tinha um símbolo prateado, saca... uma guirlanda de flores com dois anéis entrelaçados no meio...

- Coisa mais fresca pra um cara todo sinistrão, huahuahua! – Fez Vaan, mas estranhou ao ver as feições de Tales se fecharem – Ahn... valeu, Vicky, a gente se fala...

A garota se despediu e os deixou sozinhos.

- Filhos de Hermes... em matéria de _informação_ somos os melhores – Vaan sorriu, mas o olhar de Tales o fez parar na mesma hora – Ah... olha, carinha, calma... a gente vai resgatar a Bel rapidinho!

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Esbravejou Tales para o amigo – Tá na cara que ela foi raptada por um homem estranho que deve ter sumido pra nunca... – Calou-se a um gesto de Vaan.

- Calma, carinha – Fez o filho de Hermes – Você realmente parecia meio tonto com o falatório da Vicky, mas o que ela falou praticamente identificou o cara. Aquele símbolo, lembra? Da guirlanda, e tal? Não são anéis que ficam no meio... são _alianças_...

- Alianças?

- Sim... esse símbolo tosco é da _Irmandade dos Himeneus_ – Concluiu Vaan, confiante – É um grupo de semideuses dissidentes devotado a Himeneu, o deus do... _cof, cof_! Casamento...

- O que é esse grupo, afinal? – Quis saber Tales.

Vaan se levantou do banco. Como bom filho de Hermes, precisava gesticular para explicar alguma coisa.

- Os semideuses não ficam na Olimpus High pra sempre, sabe? Alguns até viram professores aqui, mas muitos não curtem a ideia de ficar enclausurados com outros semideuses, então rapam daqui assim que podem. A maioria, já com os poderes sob controle e sob vigilância constante pra não abusarem de suas qualidades, vai fazer alguma faculdade, e tal. Alguns filhos de Ares vão pro futebol americano, enfim...

- Hum...

- Bom, esses semideuses livres às vezes formam grupos pra poderem se unir... normalmente em faculdades eles costumam formar esses agrupamentos esquisitos com nome de letra grega pra não se afastarem uns dos outros. Bom, e essa Irmandade é um desses grupos. É de uma faculdade pequena não muito longe daqui.

- São filhos de Himeneu?

- Ah, nem todos. Pode ser qualquer semideus maluco que adore... ahn... aquela palavra com "c"...

Tales se permitiu rir do colega por um momento. Vaan suspirou e prosseguiu:

- É muito raro um desses carinhas entrar assim na Olimpus High, não sei como teriam se infiltrado. Enfim, eles normalmente tentam pegar alguma semideusa daqui, já que eles não se casam entre si, né... com algumas exceções – Vaan revirou os olhos – E hoje é o dia consagrado a Himeneu... com Lua cheia e tudo...

- Deixa eu ver se entendi – Tales sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse se concentrar – Você está dizendo que um cara invadiu Olimpus High e levou a Annabel pra se _casar_ com ela? Isso é meio... insano.

- Não é? Mas se não quisermos perder nossa Andrômeda pra esses suicidas sociais... – Tales prendeu o riso - ... precisamos resgatá-la antes da meia-noite. Temos doze horas pra entrar no quartel-general deles e trazê-la conosco...

- Correção: temos _oito_ horas – Murmurou Tales – Esqueceu-se da peça? Sem Annabel e eu não tem peça, Vaan! E os deuses... aimeuzeus, nem quero imaginar quando eles nos pegarem depois de desperdiçarmos o sagrado tempo deles...

Vaan grunhiu.

- Tá legal, tá legal... bom, melhor irmos logo, então...

- Tem _outro_ porém, Vaan – Tornou Tales – Não podemos sair da propriedade hoje, Shion quer que todos os alunos estejam aqui quando os deuses chegarem... aliás, devíamos estar arrumando o nosso dormitório, logo vão fazer vistoria e...

- Shhh! Você se preocupa demais... – Fez Vaan – Já cansei de dar uma ou outra escapulida, dá nada não...

Tales suspirou. Vaan sorria confiante.

- Tá... e qual é o plano?

- Plano? – Vaan riu – Com a minha velocidade, a Annabel vai sumir das vistas deles sem ninguém nem desconfiar...

- Não seja inconsequente, Vaan! – Tales ralhou com o amigo – Não sabemos sequer quantos semideuses são...

- Pra curtirem casamento devem ser bem poucos... – Gracejou Vaan. Tales prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- ... e, depois, como você disse, essa Irmandade está em uma faculdade, ou seja, em uma propriedade de grandes dimensões. Se quisermos procurar e resgatar a Annabel, vamos ter de nos infiltrar, igual o sequestrador fez aqui!

- Tá, e tem alguma ideia de como fazer isso, ó gênio da espionagem?

Tales olhou pro céu... pensou por um momento... e sorriu de uma forma que fez Vaan engolir em seco.

- Acho que posso te colocar dentro da Irmandade fácil, fácil...

* * *

No dormitório, uma delicada negociação se desenrolava...

- Não, não, não e NÃO!

- Mas sério, Vaan, é o plano perfeito! – Os lábios de Tales tremiam, contendo o riso.

- E por que _você_ não faz isso? Você é mais baixo que eu e tem a cara mais delicada!

- É, mas você não conseguiria me arrumar direito – Tales argumentou com tranquilidade – E depois, se algo desse errado, você poderia correr. Você é o mais indicado para chegar até Annabel e salvá-la...

- Bela desculpa – Vaan bufou, cruzando os braços – Tá bom, vai... mas nem uma _única_ palavra sobre isso a _ninguém_, tá me ouvindo?

Tales riu, assentindo.

**

* * *

**

Eram cinco da tarde (O.O) quando Tales finalmente suspirou, guardando o estojinho que Vaan pegara emprestado (sem que a dona soubesse, claro).

- Acho que dá pra enganar... evite usar sua velocidade além do necessário, Vaan, ou vai suar e acabar com a maquiagem... de qualquer forma vou cobrir o seu rosto, por via das dúvidas...

- Hunf! E preciso ir vestido _assim_?

- Claro! Afinal, é hoje o "grande dia" deles, não é? – Tornou Tales, apanhando a capa negra com o bordado nas costas – Pela descrição acho que ficou bem parecida... já sabe o plano, não é?

- Já pensou que os caras podem conhecer um ao outro?

- Já pensou que eu posso ser apenas um novato que sempre quis participar da Irmandade? – Retrucou Tales serenamente.

Vaan deu de ombros e se olhou no espelho.

- Pois é, até que você fez um bom serviço...

- Em algum momento os dons da minha... _mãe_... deveriam ser úteis, não é mesmo? – Murmurou Tales, apanhando um lenço – Por falar nisso...

Vaan observou o belga deslizar o lenço pelo rosto e, em seguida, passar o tecido no pescoço do americano.

- ECA! Carinha, esse troço tá suado!

- Claro, ué!

- E posso saber por que tá esfregando suor de macho em mim?

Tales suspirou, enfadado.

- São os meus _feromônios_, Vaan. Isso pode aumentar a atração que você exerce sobre outras pessoas. Como filho de... de Afrodite, esse efeito é mais pronunciado.

- Tá, mas tipo... você é um _cara_. Eu não vou sair despertando desejo apenas em garotas? Não que eu reclame, longe disso, mas não é esse o intuito, não é?

- Não, não só em garotas. Bom, _em maior grau_, sim, mas pelo menos vai atrair a simpatia dos homens... como a Irmandade é composta apenas por homens, não haverá tanto problema...

- Tá, tá, não tô gostando nada dessa história – Cortou Vaan – Vamos logo, tá ficando tarde...

Vaan pegou Tales nos braços e, utilizando-se de sua velocidade, correu até os limites da propriedade sem ser visto.

- Por aqui... – Fez o americano – Agh! Esse sapato tá me complicando a escalar o muro!

- Tire-os antes que quebre o salto! – Advertiu Tales, subindo ao seu lado – Cuidado com o musgo, caramba, vai sujar o vestido!

- O que eu posso fazer, ele é longo! – Rosnou Vaan, finalmente conseguindo passar para o lado de fora – Aleluia...

- Segure o véu e a grinalda na mão, com a sua velocidade é capaz de perdê-la... _Ivana_...

- Já disse que você vai me pagar por isso, carinha?

- Disse, sim... – Sorriu Tales, e os dois partiram rumo à cidade vizinha...

**00000**

- Ih, tem festinha dos "agás"...

- Mais uma coitada, huahuahua!

Vaan corou ao ouvir os comentários dos universitários que passavam por eles no _campus_. Tales usava a capa, mas, com tantos caras vestidos como _clubbers_, _cosplayers_, _cowboys_, dentre outras figuras bizarras, mal chamavam a atenção.

- Hoje é dia de festas na faculdade – Murmurou Vaan – Deve ser por isso que esses trajes passam despercebidos...

A dupla rodeou, rodeou, andou o _campus_ inteiro. Não podiam dar pinta de que não conheciam o caminho, mas a propriedade era vasta. Já anoitecia quando Vaan se postou diante de uma casa pequena com uma placa em caracteres gregos.

- Ahá! É aqui...

Tales respirou fundo e bateu à porta. Um rapaz de pele morena e cabelos longos e brancos abriu a porta, desconfiado...

- Quem são vocês?

Tales engrossou a voz por baixo da capa e respondeu:

- Sou só um semideus recém-chegado cujo maior sonho na vida é o casamento...

- Hum... – Fez o outro, olhando a "moça" vestida de noiva, um véu cobrindo o rosto – Filho de quem? E ela?

- Sou Ganimedes, filho de Hebe, deusa da juventude – Tornou Tales, confiante – E esta é... Ivana, filha de Hermes. Eu a capturei na Olimpus High porque... porque talvez assim pudessem me aceitar nos festejos de hoje...

O rapaz sorriu.

- Nada mal... – Vaan fez uma ligeira careta por baixo do véu – Pois bem, serei seu veterano aqui, Ganimedes. Traga sua noiva...

O rapaz guiou os dois até a sala, onde outros rapazes de capa, embora sem capuz, estavam sentados.

- Quem são eles, Krishna? – Quis saber um rapaz de cabelos rosados.

- Calouro, Io – Respondeu Krishna – E já trouxe a noiva. Onde está Julian? Julian é nosso professor de Direito Civil – Acrescentou o veterano aos recém-chegados – É filho de Anfitrite, esposa de Poseidon. Ele fundou nossa Irmandade e hoje legaliza nossos casamentos...

Apontou para um quadro na parede, em que um sorridente rapaz de cabelos azulados segurava nos braços uma garota de cabelos roxos não tão feliz assim.

- Julian e Saori Solo, os primeiros abençoados por Himeneu nesta casa – Suspirou um rapaz de cabelos arroxeados.

- Sorento é o mais romântico de todos nós – Io riu baixinho – Infelizmente não conseguiu uma noiva. De tão bonzinho, acaba deixando as infelizes fugirem...

Krishna se levantou.

- Bom, precisamos nos preparar. Io, leve Ivana ao quarto com a outra noiva...

Io assentiu e agarrou o braço de Vaan com firmeza, puxando-o. Vaan fingiu certa resistência, pra não dar muito na vista...

- Que braços fortes o dela! – Comentou Io, segurando-os – Deve malhar bastante...

- S-sim... – Respondeu Vaan em falsete. Io sorriu.

- Pobrezinha, tão assustada que mal consegue falar... mas não se preocupe, cuidamos bem de nossas noivas. E não se preocupe, ahn...

- Ganimedes – Apressou-se Tales a dizer.

- Ganimedes. Não se preocupe que não tocarei em Ivana. Sequer removerei o véu até que estejam casados...

Dito isso, saiu puxando Vaan corredor adentro.

- Só conseguiram uma? – Indagou Tales aos restantes. Sorento suspirou novamente.

- Só...

- Os tempos estão difíceis, Ganimedes – Fez Krishna, sombrio – Hoje em dia as semideusas não se interessam tanto por casamento... mas nosso mestre em infiltração conseguiu entrar na Olimpus High e pegar uma filha de Deméter, veja você. Deve dar uma boa mãe...

Io retornou sorrindo.

- E falando nele... eis o noivo! – Anunciou Io, indicando teatralmente o corredor. Uma figura vestindo a capa da Irmandade adentrou a sala, o porte elegante e altivo.

- Quando quiserem... estou pronto...

Tales arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. O recém-chegado levou as mãos ao capuz, revelando o rosto. Uma cascata de cabelos sedosos caiu pelas costas...

_Não pode ser... é ELE!_

**

* * *

**

**E agora? Quem será o noivo misterioso? Será que Vaan e Tales conseguirão se safar? Será que Annabel ganhará um marido? Será que VAAN ganhará um marido? 8D *Apanha de Ikarus-sama***

**Próximo capítulo em alguns dias com essas e algumas outras respostas... aguardem!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.. Mas meus advogados já estão cuidando disso... ahem. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**- O personagem Vaan Connor foi criado por Metal Ikarus; Tales Annemisé Molko foi criado pela Shina com. Annabel Scott é minha criação.**

**SINOPSE: Side-story de Olimpus High. ****Presente de níver para Metal Ikarus. Annabel é sequestrada às vésperas da peça. Vaan e Tales precisam correr contra o tempo e usar técnicas não muito convencionais de salvamento...**

**NOTA: Estou tentando me adequar às normas gramaticais em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009. Caso tenha escapado alguma coisa, por favor me avisem. Sabem como é, ainda sou do tempo do trema...**

**

* * *

**

**Era pros "próximos dias"... o.o É, eu sei que demorei u.u *apanha* Estas últimas semanas têm sido bem cheias pra mim... e ainda tô estudando pra prova de mestrado dia 15. Mas não dava pra postergar mais...**

**Aqui está a continuação da saga (e QUE saga... u.u' Baixou a megalomaníaca, **_**sorry**_**...) de Vaan e Tales na Irmandade dos Himeneus.**

**Antes, responder às **_**reviews**_** n.n**

**Ikarus-sama: **Vixe, _review_ gigante! XD Tô vendo que não fui uma boa influência para Ikarus-sama n.n' Ou fui. Porque eu adoro receber _reviews_ enormes 8D

Pois é, eu até tava pensando em um romancezinho, mas não tinha alguma ideia que prestasse x.x Daí saiu isso, mesmo XD E é mesmo, o Vaan usa mais "amigão"... *se bate* "Carinha covarde", não u.u Tadinho do Tales, já tá aprendendo a se meter em encrenca... nem é por amor, não. É má-influência do Vaan, mesmo! XD

Nossa, quase um PJ? Tô me achando, agora 8D Pois é, depois de ler a série foi bom perceber que eu aprendi um pouquinho XD Quanto a "Pirâmide Vermelha", EU LI! *-* (Acho que já disse). E curti muito... não sei se pela narração dupla ou pela mitologia egípcia (que eu praticamente não conhecia, então acaba que aprendo mais n.n)

Eu nem sei como o Himeneu me veio à cabeça, viu? Acho que foi tentando justificar o sequestro. Quanto aos marinas... achei legal incluí-los porque pensei no vilão da história primeiro e... bom, acabou encaixando 9.9 E putz, nem me lembrei que o Julian tinha aparecido! x.x Sei lá... vai que o Poseidon tinha possuído o corpo do Julian como na série, né? Largou o cara, o tempo passou... daí esse Julian seria um "Julian Jr."! *apanha* Ok, vou parar de disfarçar o furo u.u'

Quem será "ELE"? Vai saber em breve... 9.9 _Kissus_!

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Kyaaa, fico feliz que gostou! n.n Não acho que este capítulo ficou tão engraçado quanto o primeiro, mas espero que curta também n.n Sabe, às vezes (quando minha mente yaoi está a toda) fico pensando que o Vaan e o Tales dariam um casal muito fofinho, prontofalei! u.u *apanha de Ikarus-sama* Quaaaase um "Milo & Camus" da vida XD

Dite, o noivo misterioso? Será? Bom, agora você vai descobrir... _kissus_ e obrigada pelo comentário! ^^

_**Reviews**_** respondidas, falta o quê, mesmo? O.o A fic, claro! Vamos lá, então...**

**

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY ON... THIS FIC 8D. Annabel é raptada por um membro da Irmandade dos Himeneus, grupo de semideuses fanáticos por casamento. Vaan se disfarça de noiva e, com Tales, consegue se infiltrar no QG da irmandade. Vaan é levado ao quarto onde está a raptada enquanto Tales, na sala, está face a face com o sequestrador, reconhecendo-o de imediato._

**(Nota da autora da bagaça: síntese perfeita para um capítulo inteiro de embromação. Eu podia fazer isso com este capítulo também e poupar a paciência dos meus poucos e queridos leitores. Mas sou chata, fazer o quê?)**

**

* * *

**

Assim que Io fechou a porta do quarto – pequeno, mas até confortável – Vaan viu Annabel. Estava usando um vestido de noiva cheio de rendas e laços, o véu preso em um delicado arranjo de flores. Estava sentada em uma cadeira diante de uma penteadeira, sendo maquiada por...

- Oh, mais uma! – Sorriu a jovem – Podia me dar uma mãozinha aqui, já foi um custo vesti-la... ela não acorda... qual é o seu nome, minha querida?

- I-Ivana... – Fez Vaan em falsete.

- Oh, bem-vinda, Ivana! – A moça acomodou a inconsciente Annabel o melhor possível para poder se aproximar de Vaan – Eu sou Hilda, filha de Héstia, deusa do lar. Curso _Design_ de Interiores, sabe...

- Ah... – Fez Vaan – Por acaso Héstia não tinha feito voto de... ah, deixa pra lá...

Vaan sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Se Ártemis e Atena tinham quebrado seus votos de castidade, por que não Héstia? Eram os tempos modernos, provavelmente...

- Bom, isso eu não sei, né... – Fez Hilda, meio sem-graça – Meu pai nunca me disse nada. Ele é norueguês e beeem branquinho, por isso o pessoal estranha uma moça tão pálida como eu ser filha de uma deusa relacionada ao fogo... pelo menos a lareira me faz pensar na minha mãe...

- Hum... – Vaan cortou o assunto – Você... eles também vão forçá-la a se...

- Oh, não, querida... – Suspirou Hilda, parecendo desgostosa – Sabe, eu sou prima da Saori, você já deve ter ouvido falar... – Vaan fez um muxoxo em concordância – Eu normalmente dou apoio às noivas, sabe... arrumando-as. Nunca vi nenhuma chegar assim, já vestida de noiva! Está realmente ansiosa, não?

- Ô... – Fez Vaan, irônico.

Hilda aparentemente não percebeu a ironia, pois se sentou à cama para reorganizar sua longa trança prateada enquanto sorria para a "noiva". Tinha um ar um pouco triste.

- Sabe, Ivana... eu também gostaria muito de me casar... – Hilda baixou os olhos timidamente, pensando – Mas ele é tão sonhador, tão idealista, que acho que nem me vê...

- Ora... – Vaan levou uma mão à cabeça, sem graça pelo momento de confidência – Não vejo o porquê. Você é mó gat... digo... você é muito bonita e gentil, Hilda... se o cara não te olha é porque curte _outra coisa_...

- Obrigada – Sorriu a jovem, divertida – Você deve tê-lo visto na sala. Sorento é o nome dele. Oh, tão romântico! E toca flauta como ninguém! E tão lindo! Não imagina a dor no meu coração sempre que sou chamada para maquiar alguém... quase choro com medo de que seja a noiva do meu Flautista Mágico...

Vaan fez uma careta por sob o véu. Apelidos melosos... e ainda com o cara que achou o mais "fresquinho" da Irmandade. Na opinião do americano, era mais fácil Sorento se casar com Io que com a moça...

... mas não achou de bom-tom dizer isso a ela, claro. Até que simpatizara com a pobre moça iludida.

- Olha, Hilda, o lance é ele sacar que você tá a fim – Explicou Vaan – Tipo, esse seu vestido longo azul-clarinho é uma graça, mas não é nem um pouco sensual, entende? Parece coisa de sacerdotisa do templo da sua mãe. Sei lá, acho que você podia tentar um decote maior pra valorizar... usar os cabelos soltos, homem adora cabelo solto... principalmente quando fica esvoaçando assim, igual modelo de propaganda de xampu...

Surpreendeu-se. Estava fazendo papel de "melhor amiga"? Aquela maquiagem não estava lhe fazendo muito bem, certeza...

Hilda, por sua vez, sorriu.

- Obrigada, Ivana – Agradeceu a moça – Parece que já teve muitos namorados, não?

- Ahn... alguns – Murmurou Vaan, parecendo pouco à vontade só com a ideia – Tinha um tal de Vaan Connor que nossa! – Acrescentou contendo o riso. Vender o próprio peixe nunca é demais...

- Hahaha! Você é uma figura, Ivana! – Hilda fitou o relógio na parede – Hum, já são quase sete e meia... acho que seria melhor a mocinha acordar, não dá pra ver tão bem o efeito da maquiagem sem que ela abra os olhos... aliás, nem sei a cor dos olhos dela! Por falar nisso, querida, posso dar uma olhada na sua maquiagem?

Vaan hesitou enquanto a moça, sorridente, aproximava-se de si.

- Acho que... n-não precisa... – Murmurou Vaan.

- Ora, não seja tímida! – Riu-se Hilda, levando as mãos ao véu – Lembra até minha irmã Freya, uma vez ela... – A voz morreu ao retirar o véu do rosto de "Ivana", os olhos azuis tão claros se arregalando.

_Ih, danou-se! Lógico que ela sacou que eu sou homem..._

Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao ver o rosto pálido da moça tomar um tom rosado, as pupilas se dilatando...

- V-você... é... é muito linda, Ivana... – Murmurou Hilda, a voz sumida.

_WTF?_

- Er... obrigado... ahn, _obrigada_... – Respondeu Vaan. Hilda foi se aproximando hesitante...

- E o seu... perfume... nossa, delicioso...

Hilda foi se aproximando mais e mais, Vaan se afastando até dar de costas com a parede. Foi então que caiu a ficha...

_Cacildes! É o suor do Tales! A mina tá louquinha por mim! E o pior é que nem posso aproveitar..._

- Ahn... Hilda? Eu... é que...

- D-desculpe... eu juro, eu não curto... m-mulheres, mas é que eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo... eu não consigo... me controlar... eu... – Hilda fechou os olhos, os lábios se aproximando dos de Vaan... quando...

- Hummm... o... o que houve? – Uma voz etérea soou no aposento, sobressaltando os outros dois. Hilda piscou algumas vezes e se afastou, vermelha, indo ao encontro de Annabel.

- Ah, você acordou, querida! – Hilda sorriu para a morena, que sorriu de volta – Eu sou Hilda, filha de Héstia. E você, como se chama?

- Annabel, sou filha de Deméter – A raptada sorria, simpatizando com a jovem – Tipo assim, não tô entendendo... onde é que eu tô, colega?

- Você está na Irmandade dos Himeneus – Respondeu Hilda com delicadeza – Veio aqui para se casar, lembra?

- Casar? Como assim? Com quem? Não me lembro... – Annabel arregalou os olhos, confusa. Hilda, no entanto, bateu palmas de contentamento.

- Ah, bem que eu imaginei que seus olhos fossem azuis! – Vangloriou-se a moça – Combina com a sua pele. Acho que a maquiagem ficou perfeita, olha só! – Apontando para o espelho... e distraindo Annabel completamente do assunto.

- Oh! Irado, colega! Você que fez? – Sorriu, olhando-se por todos os ângulos – Esse arranjo de flores ficou tipo assim, super demais!

O tapa que Vaan deu na própria testa foi tão forte que chamou a atenção das duas para ele.

- Algo errado, Ivana? – Quis saber Hilda, levemente corada.

- Ivana? Oh, vai casar também, colega? – Fez Annabel, nitidamente sem reconhecer o amigo. Levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou Vaan toda contente – Parabéns! Muita felicidade...

Vaan suspirou, percebendo o trabalho extra que teria para resgatar a cabecinha-de-vento.

_Hum, tô esquecendo alguma coisa..._

Lembrou-se ao perceber Annabel estacar no abraço, afastando-se para encará-lo, corada.

_Aiai... o suor do Tales!_

- Tipo assim, colega... já te disseram que você é linda?

- Já, sim... _eu_ – Interpôs-se Hilda, séria.

Vaan suspirou. Teria de retornar à sala para tirar Tales de lá, não poderia recuperar Annabel ali sob pena de ter de ferir Hilda. E agora tinha duas garotas no seu pé... com ele vestido de _noiva_.

- Meninas, acho melhor esperarmos quietinhas até o casamento, que tal? – Disse Vaan ao ver que as duas já estavam se estranhando. Sentou-se à cama e se surpreendeu ao ver as duas correrem até ele.

- Eu vou me sentar ao lado da Ivana! – Fez Hilda, puxando Vaan para si.

- Ei! _Eu_ é que vou! – Annabel puxava Vaan do outro lado.

_Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo nessas circunstâncias?_

- Que tal cada uma se sentar de um lado? – Suspirou Vaan, cansado.

- Oh, boa ideia!

- Tão inteligente, colega!

As duas ladearam Vaan, olhando-o sorridentes. Vaan pensou em algo para distraí-las... e, conhecendo Annabel, teve uma ideia.

- Hum... – Vaan se fingiu de pensativo – Sabem uma coisa que eu não entendo? Por que eu nunca dou certo com capricornianos?

Os olhos de Annabel brilharam.

- Aah, colega! Disso eu entendo!

E os minutos seguintes se passaram com Vaan e Hilda ouvindo muuuuito sobre combinações astrológicas...

**00000**

Enquanto isso, na sala... (a cena que vocês queriam ver, mas que a chata aqui postergou por quase cinco páginas de Word...)

- Onde está Julian? – A voz do professor de Artes da Olimpus High ecoou prepotente pelo recinto – E quem é _esse_?

Tales repuxou ainda mais o capuz, receoso de que fosse reconhecido.

_O Professor Afrodite! Claro! Ele já estava infiltrado... droga, e agora?_

- G-Ganimedes, filho de Hebe – Respondeu Tales, engrossando a voz – S-sou calouro... pedi permissão para me casar aqui hoje...

- Hum – Fez Afrodite, desinteressado, levando aos lábios o cálice de vinho que trazia consigo – Cadê ela? Vamos fazer isso logo, pelos deuses!

- Calma, Julian já vem – Respondeu Io – Podemos fazer toda a parte jurídica primeiro e deixar a parte religiosa pra meia-noite, agiliza... e, por Dioniso, já bebendo? Você sabe que é fraco pra bebida... – Finalizou em tom de censura.

Afrodite apenas olhou feio e terminou o vinho em um só gole. Seu rosto claro adquiriu um tom rosado.

- Pelos deuses! – Exclamou Sorento – Não me diga que já estava bebendo lá dentro!

- Estava, mesmo – Afrodite deu de ombros, prepotente – E você com isso?

- Ora, meu rapaz, mas assim vai aproveitar pouco sua noite de núpcias! – Fez uma voz risonha da porta. Os outros rapazes abriram um grande sorriso e Tales reconheceu o belo homem de cabelos azulados que adentrava a sala.

- Julian! – Exclamou Sorento, recepcionando-o. Afrodite apenas revirou os olhos.

- Já não era sem tempo! Vamos, vamos, quanto antes concluirmos isso, melhor... – E sacou uma garrafa de vinho do Porto de dentro de sua capa, voltando a beber.

- Você está bebendo demais – Observou Julian com um ar divertido – Vai acabar desmaiando...

- É só um aquecimento pras brincadeiras noturnas... – Retorquiu Afrodite.

Tales sentiu um arrepio ao ver o rosto corado se retorcer em um sorriso estranho, pervertido, quase psicótico. Era como se aquela expressão maligna simplesmente não se encaixasse em um rosto tão belo.

Uma sensação de raiva e urgência tomou Tales. Tinham de salvar Annabel... não se tratava apenas de um casamento forçado. O noivo era um psicopata.

- Melhor irmos para a câmara, então – Disse Julian, e finalmente voltou os olhos a Tales – Quem é?

- Calouro – Respondeu Io antes que Tales pudesse se manifestar – Ganimedes, filho de Hebe... quer ingressar na Irmandade e já trouxe até uma noiva para a grande noite!

- Verdade? – Riu-se o mais velho, fitando Tales – Bem-vinda, criança. Como já devem ter dito, eu sou Julian Solo, e serei eu a casá-lo com a feliz donzela...

Na mente entorpecida de Tales surgiu a estranha imagem dele e Vaan/ "Ivana" em frente a Julian, e este os abençoando. Teve uma sutil vontade de rir.

- O-obrigado, senhor...

Julian sorriu condescendente e se voltou para os outros.

- Vamos para a câmara, então... em breve Hilda levará as noivas até lá e temos de nos posicionar...

Tales seguiu com o grupo até uma sala maior que a primeira. Era mal-iluminada; apenas a lareira e algumas velas traziam um pouco de luz ao local. O recinto estava repleto de flores excessivamente perfumadas, mas que já haviam murchado com o calor; o cheiro nauseante e o ar abafado fizeram Tales pensar mais em um velório que em casamento.

Fizeram Tales e Afrodite se postarem diante de uma grande mesa de mogno, sobre a qual havia um grosso livro aberto; Julian se posicionou do outro lado da mesa, em frente aos noivos.

- Ganimedes, por favor, retire o capuz – Pediu Julian polidamente – Não pode se casar coberto desse jeito, rapaz, ou vai assar... e depois, nem vi o seu rosto...

O mais velho sorriu, mas Tales engoliu em seco. Os outros confrades estavam sentados em poltronas, mas Afrodite estava a seu lado, a dois metros de distância. Talvez a penumbra pudesse dificultar que seu professor o reconhecesse, mas não confiava tanto assim. Sua esperança era que não fosse identificado sem seus habituais óculos grossos.

Despiu o capuz nervosamente, tomando o cuidado de não olhar para Afrodite; este, porém, estava tão compenetrado em seu vinho que parecia sequer enxergá-lo.

- Que belo rapaz você é, caro Ganimedes! – Exclamou Julian, fitando o rosto com enlevo – E, pelos deuses, eu nunca diria, olhando pra você, que já está na faculdade. Devem ser as bênçãos da sua mãe, deusa da juventude, afinal...

Tales não havia pensado naquilo, mas obviamente ficou aliviado com a desculpa pronta.

- S-sim, sim, deve ser... é um tanto constrangedor, na verdade... algumas vezes, no cinema...

- Imagino – Riu-se Julian. Foi quando delicadas batidas na porta o interromperam – É Hilda. As noivas chegaram!

**00000**

Vaan respirou fundo quando Hilda os deixou diante da porta dupla de madeira.

- Volto logo, preciso terminar de arrumar a cozinha pro jantar festivo – Sussurrou Hilda – Mas estarei de volta a tempo do "sim"...

Vaan revirou os olhos por baixo do véu enquanto Hilda se afastava toda sonhadora. Ao se ver finalmente sozinho com Annabel, ao menos por alguns instantes, virou-se para a moça. Esta parecia muito confusa.

- Bel...

Annabel se virou surpresa.

- Colega? Está resfriada? Tipo assim, juro que por um momento até achei que fosse...

- Shhh! Bel, sou eu mesmo, Vaan!

- Colega! O que tá fazendo aqui? Vai casar também? Tipo assim... ô colega, acho que você tá usando a roupa errada, não...? A menos que... – Os olhos azuis se arregalaram – Por Woodstock! Você... você é... você é g...

- _Claro que não!_ – Fez Vaan, exasperado com a "tapadice" da garota – Digo... não, Bel, eu tô vestido assim pra me infiltrar. A gente veio te salvar, Bel!

- Me salvar? De quê?

_Tem treta nos chás dessa menina, só pode!_

- Ô Bel... – Começou Vaan após um looongo suspiro – Você quer se casar?

- Hum... não, eu não...

- Eles querem te casar à força, entendeu? A gente veio impedir isso – Concluiu Vaan, cansado.

- "A gente"?

- O Tales tá distraindo eles. Ele tá fingindo que vai se casar comigo... – Explicou o filho de Hermes, sentindo estranheza ao enunciar essas palavras.

Annabel olhou... olhou... e caiu na gargalhada.

- Psst! – Fez Vaan – O plano é o seguinte: a gente entra lá, eu agarro a mão do Tales e com a minha velocidade a gente dá no pé, entendeu?

Annabel assentiu, ainda com lágrimas de riso. E foi nesse estado que os dois foram vistos quando Sorento, cerimonioso, abriu a porta.

- Que encantador, ela está até emocionada! – Comentou o rapaz, sorrindo para a jovem e estendendo uma mão para cada "noiva". Annabel hesitou, mas com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça de Vaan, adentrou o salão com os outros dois.

Os olhos de Vaan, sob o véu, arregalaram-se em choque ao ver o noivo de Annabel.

_Não pode ser! O professor Afrodite? Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? Hum... estranho, ele parece não ter reconhecido o Tales... graças aos deuses..._

- Minha bela noiva, tão delicada e doce! Como esperei por este momento! – Declamou Afrodite com um gesto dramático (e um tanto alterado pelo álcool), apontando Annabel. A morena apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse.

Os outros olhares se voltaram imediatamente para Tales. Julian sorriu e o cutucou:

- Não vai apresentar sua noiva, meu rapaz?

- Ah... ah, vou sim... ahn... – Tales inspirou fundo... e, dramático, ajoelhou-se, estendendo a mão a um incrédulo Vaan _– Mas... devagarinho! Qual é a luz que brilha através daquela porta? É o oriente, e Ivana é o Sol. Ergue-te, ó Sol resplandecente, e mata a Lua invejosa, que já está fraca e pálida de dor ao ver que tu, sua sacerdotisa, és muito mais bela do que ela própria. _**(1)**

Vaan fez uma legítima cara de "WTF?" com o arroubo poético do colega. Annabel sorriu encantada para Tales, fazendo-o corar. Julian bateu palmas.

- Bravo, Ganimedes! Acho que a bela Ivana deve ter se derretido toda sob o véu nupcial...

_Ô, certeza..._, fez Vaan em pensamento.

As "noivas" se puseram ao lado de seus respectivos noivos diante da mesa. Julian sorriu e começou a discursar sobre a importância do enlace matrimonial enquanto Vaan calculava suas chances. Por sorte, haviam ficado à direita de Julian, de sorte que Annabel estava bem ao lado de Tales. Seria fácil escapar, já que Afrodite estava para escanteio... e era impressão dele ou o professor estava completamente _mamado_?

_Quem diria que o professor Afrodite manguaçava... deve ser a quinta tacinha de vinho que ele bebe desde que cheguei. Esse cara é seguidor de Himeneu ou de Dioniso? Aliás, engraçado... sempre achei que ele fosse mais dado a um champanhe..._

- E pelas graças de Himeneu, aqui estamos reunidos...

Vaan buscou a mão de Tales, que a apertou em muda compreensão. Estavam prontos. Vaan simplesmente agarrou Tales pela cintura, que, por sua vez, puxou Annabel para si.

- A farra acabou, cambada! – Anunciou Vaan, afastando o véu do rosto com um gesto irritado.

Sorento arregalou os olhos. Krishna ergueu as sobrancelhas. Io se ergueu de prontidão. Julian engasgou no meio da leitura do livro e Afrodite... soltou um sonoro arroto.

- Hum... essa noiva tem a voz um tanto grossa, não? – Limitou-se a dizer o professor, a fala enrolada.

Annabel e Tales olharam incrédulos para o noivo embriagado. Vaan lançou um olhar à porta...

_Droga!_

- O que está acontecendo, gente? – Hilda arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena, parada diante da porta.

- Saia daí, Hilda! – Bradou o filho de Hermes, puxando Tales para si – Viemos resgatar a Bel e... ué, Tales, cadê ela?

Àquela altura, a filha de Deméter estava sendo firmemente contida por Afrodite, cujo olhar injetado pelo álcool ainda não perdera de todo a nitidez. Este havia quebrado uma das garrafas de vinho em seu poder e apontava o caco afiado para o pescoço da jovem.

- Vocês... _hic!_ Não vão a lugar nenhum com a minha mulher! Ande logo com isso, Julian! _Atchim_! Que merda de arranjo floral é esse?

- Você _fede_! – Choramingou a moça.

Annabel se debatia, mas era firmemente segura. Sorento se colocou protetoramente diante de Hilda; Io e Krishna bloqueavam a saída, atentos. Tales crispou o rosto, pensando no que poderiam fazer. Vaan simplesmente colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Não tem uma coisa esquisita ali, amigão?

- Claro que tem! – Rosnou Tales – Aquele professor bêbado vai se casar com a Bel à força!

- E desde quando o professor Afrodite detesta flores? Aliás, detesta _rosas_?

- Quem se importa, Vaan? O que a gente faz?

- A Bel disse... que ele tava _fedendo_...

- Isso é _irrelevante_! – Bradou Tales – Eu... eu... droga, ele a está usando de escudo... Vaan, faz alguma coisa! Eu sou o cérebro, você é a força, lembra?

Mas Vaan apenas encarou Afrodite.

- Você não é o professor Afrodite, certo? – Indagou o americano.

- Como? Você o conhece? – Espantou-se Julian.

- Eu, não. Conheço o cara de quem esse imbecil pegou a aparência, só isso...

Annabel arregalou os olhos. Afrodite olhou feio para Vaan.

- Como se atreve a me chamar de imbecil?

Vaan suspira.

- Você é alérgico a rosas, cara! Todo mundo sabe que o professor Afrodite é vidrado nelas. E depois... cara, se você for copiar a aparência de alguém, pelo menos copie _direito_!

Todos olharam espantados para Vaan.

- Como assim, o que quer dizer com isso? – Quis saber Tales, sem entender.

- Tô falando da pinta debaixo do olho dele. Está debaixo do olho direito, mas o verdadeiro professor Afrodite tem a pinta debaixo do _esquerdo_! – Concluiu Vaan, triunfante.

- Isso quer dizer que ele... ele não estava infiltrado desde o começo do ano? – Tales estava abismado.

- Por isso ele não te reconheceu, amigão! – Voltou-se para o sequestrador – Você deve ter copiado a foto do professor Afrodite do _site_ da Olympus High, mas não percebeu que a foto estava _invertida_. **(2)**

- A escola tem _site_...? – A essa altura Tales estava completamente confuso.

- Na verdade um _blog_ que meus irmãos e eu fazemos sobre as tretas de lá... – Vaan conteve um sorriso – De qualquer forma, um dos filhos de Apolo, metido a fotógrafo, postou essa foto invertida. E esse _gênio_ aqui a copiou!

- Mas como você tem tanta certeza disso? Eu mal me lembrava dessa pinta!

- Amigão, depois de tanto tempo fazendo caricatura do professor, não tinha como eu não me lembrar – Vaan abriu um sorrisão, desfazendo-o a seguir para fitar o adversário – Pode desfazer esse disfarce, carinha! Já não cola mais!

O ébrio bufou.

- Já que insiste... – A voz saiu áspera, bem diferente da aveludada de Afrodite – Contemplem a minha poderosa figura!

Annabel soltou um grito. A silhueta do professor Afrodite diminuiu, os longos e sedosos cabelos encurtando e tomando um tom escuro. A pele clara e bonita foi adquirindo uma cor de leite azedo, os olhos azul-céu escurecendo. As mãos delicadas foram se tornando garras, os dentes brilhantes tomando uma configuração horrorosa...

- Credo! – Gemeu Hilda, levando as mãos à boca.

- Eu sou Kasa Lymnades, poderoso filho de Proteu **(3)**! – Exclamou a criatura, orgulhosa – Agora que minha figura já retomou a beleza anterior... _hic!_... podemos continuar o casamento...

- Você é horroroso! – Choramingou Annabel, amedrontada.

- Você nos enganou! – Julian estava entre chocado e irritado – Pode ser processado por falsidade ideológica, sabia?

- Vocês não ligavam pra isso na hora de se infiltrarem no nosso colégio... – Tales revirou os olhos.

- Mexa com advogado pra você ver, amigão... – Murmurou Vaan em resposta ao belga.

Julian, aparentemente alheio aos comentários de nossos dois bravos heróis, continuava batendo boca com Kasa:

- ... e processá-lo por danos morais à nossa Irmandade...

- E por danos materiais, você acabou com o nosso estoque de vinho do Porto! **(4)** – Io dava mais ideias a Julian.

A sala estava uma completa balbúrdia. Julian, apoiado por Io e Krishna, acusavam Kasa, que gesticulava nervosamente e falava com a língua enrolada, até esquecendo Annabel. Sorento continuava postado à frente de Hilda, protegendo a assustada mocinha.

- Vaan! – Tales sussurrou urgente, despertando o americano que assistia à confusão – É a nossa chance!

- Hum? Ih, é mesmo! Xá comigo, amigão!

Naquele momento Kasa abria largamente seus braços, enfático.

- Eu não vou pagar nada porque... AAAAARGH!

Desabou ante a voadora (XD) vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

- Caramba... ele estava do lado do Ganimedes um instante atrás... – Espantou-se Krishna fitando Vaan, que já se afastava da muvuca puxando Annabel pelo braço.

- Maishein...? – Kasa, já tonto pela bebida, não conseguia se reerguer, o horrendo rosto marcado pelo salto que Vaan usava.

- É isso aí, pessoal, a festinha tá boa mas precisamos ir – Anunciou Vaan, segurando Annabel em um braço e Tales em outro (fortinho, hein? XD) – Não mandem notícias!

- Segure-se firme, Bel! – Instruiu Tales – E feche os olhos, senão vai ficar enjoada...

- E Sorento... – Vaan se voltou ao rapaz antes de sair – O que está esperando pra dar uns pegas nessa gatinha, cara? Vocês foram feitos um pro outro!

Sorento e Hilda se entreolharam, ambos cor de tomate. Sorento sorriu timidamente, sendo correspondido pela garota. Foi quando sentiram uma forte corrente de ar passando por eles...

... e Vaan, Tales e Annabel já não estavam lá.

**00000**

- Já são mais de oito horas! Seremos expulsos! Seremos _mortos_!

Tales se lamentava enquanto ajudava Annabel e Vaan, ainda vestidos de noiva, a pular o muro para retornar à Olympus High.

- Calma, colega... – Sorriu Annabel – Tipo assim, por que não vem comigo? Faço aquele chazinho de camomila e tooodos os problemas desaparecem...

- A _peça_, Bel! – Tales estava apavorado – Pelos deuses! Seremos fulminados por termos perdido o precioso tempo de Zeus! T-talvez... se a peça se atrasou um pouquinho...

Tales começou a correr, puxando Vaan e Annabel pela mão.

- Calma, amigão! Esqueceu que tô de salto? Já corri o suficiente com esses _instrumentos de tortura_ por hoje!

- Calma... só chegarmos ao... ao anfiteatro...

Luzes apagadas, anfiteatro vazio. O coração de Tales falhou uma batida e até mesmo Vaan começou a ficar preocupado.

- Ahn... amigão... se a gente for discretamente pros nossos dormitórios e fingir que estávamos doentes...?

- Catapora...

- Sarampo, a gente desenha as pintinhas...

- Tipo assim, colega, tem um chá que dá dor de barriga, é tiro e queda!

- _Onde foi que os senhores se meteram?_

Um arrepio correu pelas espinhas dos três ao ouvirem a voz mui conhecida às suas costas.

- P-Professor Afrodite! – Engasgou-se Vaan, enquanto o trio se voltava para a figura que estivera oculta nas sombras – Er... ahn... então... a gente pode explicar...

- Estou ansioso por isso... – Fez o professor, reparando nas vestes do americano com ar de riso – Decidiu se revelar, Connor?

- Ei, tá me estranhando? Professor! – Retrucou Vaan engrossando a voz, o que não tornava sua aparência mais máscula.

- Eu estranharia qualquer rapaz vestido de noiva, Connor – Volveu o professor, ácido – Imagino que o senhor e o senhor Molko tenham decidido... _estreitar_ os laços de amizade...

Tales fechou a cara.

- Fomos resgatar a Bel – Rosnou o garoto, a coragem reavivada pelo desagrado.

Os olhos de Afrodite se estreitaram. Nitidamente não gostou da "intimidade" com Annabel.

- Resgatar a senhorita Scott? De quê? – Virou-se para Annabel e Vaan, pedindo explicações.

O filho de Hermes optou por contar toda a história, inclusive o fato de o raptor ter utilizado a imagem de Afrodite. Conhecendo-o bem, sabia que isso mexeria com os brios do professor de Artes.

- Como ele se atreveu! – Afrodite estava ultrajado – Conspurcar minha bela imagem! Meus cabelos...! – Deslizou os dedos pelos fios como se quisesse ter certeza de que estavam lá – E como descobriu que ele não era eu, senhor Connor?

_É... falar das caricaturas tá fora de questão..._

- Era o jeito de ele andar, sabe... – Vaan fez sua cara mais inocente – Ele não tinha a sua elegância, professor... e ele bebeu muito vinho! O senhor jamais estragaria uma cútis tão alva e delicada exagerando no álcool...

Tales disfarçou uma risada fingindo tossir. Annabel, solícita, quis continuar...

- E tinha a pin...

- E ele não gostou do arranjo de flores! – Vaan cortou Annabel antes que esta dissesse alguma bobagem – Imagine, o senhor que gosta tanto de rosas...

Annabel assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um gracioso bico. Afrodite se deu enfim por satisfeito.

- Muito bem, então. Se foi para impedirem o mau uso da minha imag... digo, para salvarem uma aluna, não irei denunciá-los ao diretor. Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios, e depressa! Srta. Scott, venha comigo, preciso ter certeza de que está bem...

Dizendo isso, Afrodite envolveu Annabel nos braços e, com uma mão, fez um gesto de dispensa para os outros dois. Tales não gostou nada daquilo, mas tinha uma preocupação mais urgente na cabeça.

- Ahn... professor... e a peça? O que aconteceu?

Afrodite suspirou, cansado.

- Ah, aquilo... bom, não teve peça. Nem foi porque os personagens principais tinham sumido sem avisar... – lançou um olhar irritado a Tales – Hefesto e Ares discutiram _de novo_. O de sempre... Afrodite provocando, Hera metendo a colher, Zeus se irritando com a bagunça, atirando um raio e arruinando o palco... – Apontou para uma pilha de entulhos alguns metros adiante, na qual não haviam reparado devido à escuridão.

Os três se permitiram um suspiro aliviado.

- Pra _sorte_ de vocês a peça teve de ser adiada, o elenco mal tinha se reunido – Concluiu Afrodite – Ninguém reparou muito no atraso de vocês. Mas espero que não haja próxima vez, ou as consequências poderão ser sérias...

Afrodite pensou por um momento e bufou, soltando Annabel.

- Eu me esqueci de terminar o relatório dos danos, o diretor Shion quer isso ainda hoje... muito bem, vão direto para os dormitórios, os três. Minha flor... digo, Srta. Scott, depois irei vê-la. E pelos deuses, Connor, vá tirar esse vestido! Isso é um atentado ao bom gosto!

Os alunos assentiram e se afastaram. Tales sorria abertamente.

- Espero que passe a noite inteira lá... – Murmurou o belga. Annabel sorriu.

- O chá ainda está de pé, colega...

- Acho que vou aceitar, Bel...

Annabel e Tales sorriram um para o outro e saíram, deixando Vaan para trás. O filho de Hermes sorriu, satisfeito pela missão cumprida, e foi para seu próprio dormitório.

FIM!

**00000**

_Como assim, "fim"?_ _Que raio de autora é essa? O aniversariante foi o cara que me FEZ! O personagem principal sou EU! E eu fico aqui, vestido de noiva, com cara de bobo e sem ganhar nada?_

Ok, ok. Então Vaan tropeçou em uma estranha alça dourada no chão. Escavando a terra ao redor, percebeu se tratar de uma arca de aparência antiquíssima. Ao abri-la, deparou com uma enorme quantidade de ouro e prata.

- Caraca! Dá pra eu me garantir pelas próximas cinco vidas!

Feliz da vida, levou a arca para seu quarto e viveu feliz e bilionário para sempre.

FIM!

**00000**

_Tá, melhorou. Mas que palhaçada, hein? É o final mais sem-criatividade que já vi! O Tales se deu bem, até o Sorento se deu bem, e eu aqui, com minha masculinidade posta em dúvida pelo Afrodite. Pelo AFRODITE! Sente o drama!_

Ah, achou pouco?

_Lógico! Dinheiro não é tudo na vida... eu também mereço ser feliz no amor! Tanta gente se agarrando no colégio e eu só me ferro..._

Tudo bem! Você pediu... só não reclame depois!

_Medo..._

**00000**

Esqueçam a arca. Dinheiro não é tudo na vida, mesmo...

_Autora enfezada é fogo..._

E lá estava nosso herói, Vaan Connor (que tem até nome de herói). Sozinho sob o luar prateado. Abandonado como uma noiva dispensada no altar...

_Aí apelou... ¬¬_

Vaan se dirigiu ao próprio dormitório. Estava cansado, chateado, frustrado e com os pés doendo por culpa daquele salto maldito. Andava pelos corredores com os sapatos na mão, pé (dolorido) ante pé, rezando a todos os deuses para não ser visto por algum filho de Ares...

- Ei!

Vaan congelou e se virou devagar, encarando a moça loira que o fitava de uma porta entreaberta – a mesmíssima loira que Vaan paquerava pela manhã.

- Quem é você? E por que está vestido _assim_? – Fez a garota, aproximando-se da "noiva" para tentar reconhecer o rosto maquiado.

- Ahn... n-ninguém importante, volte a dormir... – Respondeu em falsete.

_Dormir... com essa camisolinha vermelha mega-curta... *¬*_

- Mas... como posso voltar a dormir... se tem uma pessoa estranha rondando os corredores? Preciso fazer o reconhecimento... – A moça sorriu charmosa, aproximando-se ainda mais. O rosto corado e os olhos escurecidos denunciavam uma coisa...

_Xiii, não zoa que o suor do Tales ainda tá funcionando? Bom, isso quer dizer que ela não é filha de Afrodite... ah, mas que se dane! OBRIGADO, AUTORA! *-*_

- Pode me reconhecer todinho! – Murmurou Vaan já com a voz natural, os olhos brilhando, toda a vergonha pelo figurino esquecida. Foi quando...

- Que barulho é esse? – A colega de quarto da loira apareceu, uma linda ruiva – Lana? Quem é essa?

Logo um pequeno agrupamento de garotas se formou ao redor de Vaan, hipnotizadas.

_Oh... meus... deuses... isso é um sonho... *-*_

- Oh, mas ele é meu! Eu vi primeiro! – Lana bradou para as outras garotas, iniciando uma verdadeira discussão no meio do corredor.

- Psst! Meninas! Falem mais baixo, senão...

As garotas já se empurravam no corredor. Vaan engoliu em seco.

_O-oh... a-autora... não vai acontecer... o que eu estou achando, vai?_

- C-calma, calma, meninas... tem pra todas... – Murmurou o filho de Hermes, incerto, dando alguns passos para trás.

- MEU!

E assim se encerra a fic... um corredor iluminado pelo luar, várias belas garotas vestindo camisolas mínimas... e uma desajeitada noiva em fuga, o vestido esfarrapado pelas investidas selvagens de lindas moças apaixonadas...

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, AUTORAAAAA!

FIM! (AGORA, SIM!)

* * *

**(1) Trata-se de um trecho de Romeu e Julieta, de Shakespeare; é o início da famosa cena da sacada de Julieta.**

**(2) Isso foi baseado em um episódio do desenho do Homem-Aranha (que eu tinha em fita... cacildes, faz anos...). Um vilão, o Camaleão, assumiu a forma de um general (coronel, sei lá), e o Homem-Aranha descobriu que era o falso por causa da posição do tapa-olho. No caso, o vilão havia copiado a aparência da foto de um jornal... e a foto havia sido publicada invertida. E eu não faço a menor ideia de como desencavei isso... o.o**

**(3) Proteu, filho dos titãs Tétis e Oceano (embora alguns o considerem filho de Poseidon) era um deus marinho com o dom da premonição, e era muito procurado por isso. Para não ser incomodado pelos humanos, metamorfoseava-se em criaturas horrendas para assustar quem tentasse uma "consulta" com ele. Dei ao Kasa apenas essa propriedade de metamorfose (ele é chato demais pra eu deixá-lo apelão u.u).**

**(4) Sim, essa manguaça toda do Kasa com vinho DO PORTO era uma dica bem sutil! Afinal, o Kasa é português 8D Ok, não foi uma dica decente, mas **_**whatever**_**... u.u'**

**

* * *

**

**Demorei tanto pra essa merrequinha só? u.u Pior que foi n.n' Infelizmente minha imaginação não anda lá essas coisas, ainda mais às vésperas de uma prova pro mestrado... mas era isso ou deixar o segundo capítulo pro PRÓXIMO aniversário do Ikarus-sama x.x**

**E essa formatação do FFN decididamente não ajuda u.u' Aff!**

**Ikarus-sama, como dizemos, "É simplezim mas é de coração" n.n E espero ter alguma ideia decente pro próximo presente...**

**Enfins, os votos de níver já foram há dois meses O.o De qualquer forma, reitero o desejo de muita paz, saúde, sucesso, grana... e muita inspiração, também n.n**

_**Kissus**_** a todos os que leram e comentarão agora n.n Ou não... O.o**

**Inté!**

**08/02/2011**

**Cabô n.n**

CAPÍTULO FINAL


End file.
